Drop Your Thoughts
by REDEADED
Summary: Peridot doesn't know why she puts herself through the stress of taking care of her famous rapper girlfriend Lapis, and her other girlfriend Jasper who guards Lapis. What happens when Lapis explodes?


Considering making a story out of this but your probably all already sick of me doing music fics but let me know what you think ok?

* * *

Peridot stood on the side holding Lapis' hand in her own as she enjoyed the warmth of the black sweater Lapis was wearing. Peridot knew wearing a suit was professional but would it kill her boss to allow her to wear jeans for once?

"Do you think this'll be the night I finally bomb?" Lapis mumbles as the couple watch Ruby and Sapphire come to the end of their love song before waving goodbye to the crowd. Peridot leaned over and gave Lapis a loving kiss before smiling:

"Not as long as you have me. Your going to do great love, don't you even doubt it!" Lapis squeezes her girlfriend's hand and gives a small smile before slowly letting go and making her way onto the stage. Peridot hated letting her go on with a good full pep-talk but Lapis could manage without it, all she would need to worry about is Lapis letting hecklers get to her and jumping into the crowd to beat someone's ass again. Jasper walked over and leaned forward to smell her girlfriend's hair before kissing it.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Peridot nods before leaning into Jasper's embrace kissing her hands as they snaked around her waist. "Good, I don't want to have to break up another argument again."

"Shouldn't you be guarding the door there ma'am?" Peridot mumbles playfully getting her a soft smack on her behind.

"Was distracted by a beautiful sight."

"My ass?"

"My girlfriend's being lovey dovey... plus your ass." Peridot chuckles and gets on her toes to kiss Jasper before returning her gaze to Lapis. Lapis could handle the set list no worries as long as everyone came in on their cue she wouldn't lose her footing and stay trapped in her own little musical world. Every so often Lapis would turn and sing to her girlfriends who would just giggle and smile as she returned her appreciation to the audience. As the show came to an end an hour later Lapis thanked everyone and wiped the sweat from her forehead before running over to make a giant girlfriend sandwich with the other two.

"Was I good?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. Peridot and Jasper kissed her cheeks:

"The best we've ever seen my love." Lapis cheered and allowed Jasper to carry her to the bus as Peridot headed over to the manager of the establishment to collect her payment. Ignoring the fact Lapis stole a huge bottle of whiskey to share with Jasper, Peridot was swift in her movements ignoring all the voices that spoke to her as she entered the room. Taking a seat she smiled showing no teeth and crossing her legs to show her professionalism, the manager ignored her appearance and went to work:

"Seems your hype group was more popular than the headliner, I would consider switching the roles around otherwise your going to get less as I am going to do now."

"Please sir, if you think you can get away with paying us less than promised you can rest assured that I'll have your ass thrown out of here and have my name plastered over the door in your stead." The manager rolled his eyes and gave Peridot the amount he wanted to give her before giving into her ice cold glare and handing over the rest of the money. "Pleasure doing business with you sir, looking forward to our return to this establishment!" Taking her leave, Peridot felt her phone vibrate and unlocked the screen with an angry growl as Pearl alerted her to the fact Lapis and Jasper were brawling in the parking lot with a few drunken concert-goers.

Outside the venue Lapis pulled her sweater off throwing it to Sapphire leaving herself in nothing but black pants and a blue wife-beater. Jasper shoved two of the men away as the other three waited for Lapis to throw another fist their way. Lapis jumped forward shoving one man into another giving her the opportunity to spin and throw a left hook into the third man's temple knocking him to the ground. One of the other two stood up and decked her in the cheek before getting a right fist to the stomach knocking a bit of wind out of his chest, Jasper finished the other two before coming over and grabbing the third man off the ground and slamming him into a car's windshield. Lapis took a deep breath and threw her hardest punch right into the man's nose possibly breaking it and cheering as she won the fight.

Jasper grabbed Lapis by the waist and threw her onto the bus as Ruby and Sapphire began to grumble about Lapis' poor behavior practically ruing the whole tour for them. Jasper never argued because they were right to an extent, Lapis had these problems only because of the anxiety she had grown about keeping the people happy along with her desire to drink whenever she would celebrate. The two in turn understood those men had no right to talk all the trash they were talking to begin with.

Peridot strolled onto the bus and politely asked Pearl to drive them to the next venue as she stomped her way to the lower right bunk where Lapis was facing the wall. Jasper placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder hoping to get her to relax but when Peridot practically bit her hand with the speed she spun around she had given up on soothing her and took a seat across from the two.

"You just couldn't sit in the bus like a good girl could you?" Peridot grumbled out waiting for the bluenette to look at her. Lapis shrunk and wrapped her arms around herself getting Peridot to slightly calm down. "Lapis you know this is bad for you, let me take a look at you." Lapis shook for a few seconds before sniffing back her tears and turning around sitting up to show off her fresh black eye and swollen cheek. Peridot was getting angrier until she noticed Lapis' right hand bleeding and instantly went for the first aid to bandage it. "You better not have cut yourself, I won't forgive you!" Lapis leaned forward and put her forehead against Peridot's shoulder releasing some shaky breathes before whispering:

"I'm sorry, i'm so stupid sometimes." Peridot quickly kissed the bluenette's cheek before wrapping up her hand and motioning for Jasper to hand her and ice pack putting it in a towel and placing it on her girlfriend's swollen cheek. "I don't mean to be this way..."

"Stop it, I shouldn't have snapped." Peridot mumbled pulling Lapis against her and laying her head against her neck smiling when Lapis kissed it. "You know I worry about you is all. Jasper and I both want to kill those guys but we need them so your fans can tell them fuck you for us." Lapis chuckled sniffling back more tears and lifting a hand for Jasper to hold before the Amazonian sauntered over and held both women in a tight hug. "I love you both, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Lapis and Jasper kissed their boss and smiled at her giggles before taking turns snuggling in the bunk.

* * *

Honestly I just want to do another poly fic but this was the first premise to come to mind, let me know what you think please.

-REDEADED


End file.
